Chasing Shadows
by The Whispering Vultures
Summary: Some thought it was merely a tall tale. Some say it was just a bear. Other could have sworn they saw it, prowling around fields on days the moon was full. No one stuck around long enough to say exactly what it was. But I was stupid enough to find out. DarkFic. Goku/oc.


**Some thought it was merely a tall tale. Some say it was just a bear. Other could have sworn they saw it, prowling around fields on days the moon was full. No one stuck around long enough to say exactly what it was. But I was stupid enough to find out. DarkFic. Goku/oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chasing Shadows- <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Contains violence, swearing, gore, mature themes. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my very first DBZ fic, so please be patient with me. It might not be what you're used to reading, and it may no be as good as you're used to reading. So I'm sorry for that, but I do hope you enjoy. Also, chapters will be getting longer.**

**This story has been floating around in my head for the past few days, couldn't resist in writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the first day I saw him, the create in forest as so many called it.<p>

Some thought it was merely a tall tale. Some say it was just a bear. Others could have sworn they saw it, prowling around fields on days the moon was full. No one stuck around long enough to say exactly what it was.

They say that if you stick around long enough, the create will whisper a few words before consuming you, ripping your flesh away and feasting on your inners. Chewing away the meat from the bone. No one can say for sure. Too many fear the create to go in and chase it off.

People would be branded as a fool if they dared callout and seek the creature.

And then there was me.

Standing dumbly in the middle of a field, waving stupidly up at a nearby hill where a dull light flickered in the distance. Where a small group of college students accumulated together, waving frantically back down at me. Laugher was audible, echoing through the open field.

I laughed along with my friends, gripping tightly to the strap of my bag while the other gripped the neck of a half full beer bottle. I took a quick swig, exhaling heavily before turning my back on the small camp we had set up earlier that day.

I gulped soundlessly, shifting from foot to foot as the tall, itchy grass licked up my bare legs.

I squinted my eyes through the darkness, trying to make form of the over towering forest. I could barely make shape of anything besides the outline of the forest. Everything was just so… _black_.

There was an occasional hoot of an owl, or the sounds of the small animals nearby, scurrying through the tall grass. But other than that, I couldn't hear anything else. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

It was after a few minutes that I had snorted, turning my nose up. It wasn't so scary, I don't know what everyone was so frightened. There was nothing there. However, perhaps that was the alcohol speaking. It would have been different if I was sober, I would have straight out refused to go anywhere near the forest.

Clicking my tongue, I took another drink of my beer and turned to the only source of light. I shrugged, so much for a dare. It was a waste of time if you ask me.

A gentle wind passed me by, heating my already burning skin.

"There's nothing out here!" I called, huffing heavily.

There was a pregnant pause before one of the group members, which I assumed to be Jessica, called back. "Go further out! We want to know what's out there!"

I grimaced.

The chances of encountering a dangerous animal- or creature, was 50/50. It was reckless and downright stupid to try anything. But after half a night of drinking various types of alcohols, people tend to do stupid things and gladly go along with it. Anything for a cheep laugh after all.

Shrugging once more I spun back around, careful not to loose my already wobbly balance, and took long and unsteady steps toward the pitch black forest.

I kept my eyes downcast, careful to where I was stepping and making sure there wasn't any rocks embedded into the ground that I could trip over.

I lost my balance a few times, staggered but regained balance just as easily. I giggled mindlessly when I almost fell, cheeks burning brighter every time I almost took a tumble. I hope my friends couldn't see me right now.

However, my laugher was short-lived when I heard the sudden noise of something snapping. It was frightening close by. The noise caused my head to snap up, my feet still walking. But it was stupid to take my eyes of the current path. My foot caught on something, causing me to topple forward.

My eyes snapped shut, the bottle of beer slipping from my hand as I braced myself for impact.

But it never came.

A burning fire embraced me. Scorching my exposed skin.

I gasped, my hands flying out and groping around in the dark to steady by buckled knees. I gripped the same thing that had broken my fall. It was smooth but as hard as rock, like touching the hottest fires. I flinched back, gazing up slowly.

What met me, wasn't what I was expecting.

Sharp, knife like teeth, brighter than white, almost glowing, grinning through the think darkness.

Before I even knew it, a blood curdling scream burst through my tight throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would mean a lot if I got some feedback, it would help me out a lot! Thank you for reading. <strong>


End file.
